Ugly Duckling
by LxIsxJustice
Summary: Unfortunately, not all fairytale stories have a happy ending. But hope is hard to kill.


**Hello again! This fic is a product of what was literally the weirdest dream I've ever had. It featured the Ugly Duckling, not only in London, but also the arctic. Now, that can't really happen, so I new it was inspiration for a new oneshot. Hence this piece of loveliness that was my plot bunny. Warning: No happy ending!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Frankenstein, the Creature, or any of the characters. Nor do I technically own this scene. I just put my own spin on it. Everything belongs to Mary Shelley. ...Believe me, I'd have written a happy ending for the Creature and the worst possible ending for Victor as posible if I wrote it.**

"And the ugly duckling peered at his reflection in the still, clear water and realized he was no longer the little ugly duckling he had started as. He'd turned into the most beautiful swan in the pond," she ended the tale with triumph. It had been her first full story she'd ever read on her own.

"Yes, my love. And the duckling, when he realized how beautiful he was, went to join the other swans in all their friendship, and forgave everyone who had ever called him ugly," Agatha grinned down at her dear daughter as she tickled her sides. The little one laughed and squealed her delight, squirming away from her mother's mirthful hands.

Every day he watched them. Always watching, waiting, and hoping. He wanted to be a part of the joy they shared in the little cottage. Both Felix and Agatha had married; Felix to Safie, and Agatha to a newer suitor named Percival. It had been long years since he'd begun watching. There had been trials and tribulations, but also much happiness in the cottagers little cabin. Oh, how he longed to be in their midst.

After they had settled down from their impromptu tickle-war, the little girl—Sophie—peered towards the clouds in a thoughtful manner. "Mama, why did the other ducks not like the Ugly Duckling?"

Her mother smiled at her inquisitive child. "Because, my child, they could not see past his awfully disfigured appearance long enough to know what a wonderful creature he was on the inside."

He thought about that. Was this why people hated him so? Perhaps they simply could not overlook his grotesque exterior. Perhaps they simply needed time to see his gentle inner self. His musings were cut short by Sophie's second question.

"And why did he forgive all those who had been so cruel to him?"

"Because that's the right thing to do. It's not right to hold grudges against those who sin against us. God wants us to forgive them, and love them no matter what they do to us," her mother replied without hesitation, obviously having seen the direction the conversation was taking.

This gave him even more to think about. He had read his father's journal, and seen himself the sin that had created him. But, perhaps he should forget that: simply be happy to be alive. He smiled for a moment, feeling peaceful as he listened to the two women chatter happily, their conversation turning away from the child's tale to the small rabbit that hopped across the field they were sitting in.

The creature's mind still lingered in the story.

Would it be so hard to forgive Victor for creating him? After all, hadn't Adam had no say about how he was created? Yet he never complained or cursed his Creator. Not even when he was cast from the Garden. So, perhaps he was wrong to blame his father for his troubles.

Soon after the two had made their way back into the house, night fell and the creature fell into the most peaceful sleep he had experienced in a long while. He awoke to cheerful sun and birds chirping their lovely songs that he so enjoyed. Spring had long since become his favorite season, for it was a beginning; a new start.

His mind wandered for a while on the possibility the story of the Ugly Duckling presented. Perhaps, in the time he'd spent outdoors and in the sun, his features had grown less ugly. Perhaps he could become a swan too, like the little Duckling. Beautiful, strong, loved by everyone. He didn't see why not.

The two married couples were away for the moment. They had gone out to the market to buy food, and wouldn't be back until nightfall. They had left Sophie and the senior De Lacey at home, and the blind man's violin echoed throughout the clearing.

Sophie was near the pond, counting ducks and their offspring, stumbling over the numbers and losing count often.

Suddenly, the urge to make himself known to the little one was overwhelming. Why would she not see past his horrid appearance? Had she not been indignant when the elder ducks had pecked at the Ugly Duckling for his hideousness? Surely the same rules applied here. And anyways, perhaps (like he hoped) his appearance had changed. He had to know, either way.

He slowly crept from his hiding place, and walked towards the pond with unsure, halting steps. Carefully he approached the water, leaned over, and looked towards his reflection.

Disappointment was the prevailing emotion. His appearance had not changed. He was still ugly, grotesque, horrifying, inhuman.

The little girl had noticed his reflection as well, and she squinted at it, and slowly turned to its owner. The creature sucked in a sharp breath; this was it.

"Hello," she said in a kindly manner.

He hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath until it all rushed from his lungs in one go. She hadn't screamed, that was a good sign.

"Hello, Sophie," he said back, smiling gently at her. She smiled back, and looked back to the ducks and ducklings.

"Sir, how many ducks are there? I keep losing track of them all."

He laughed. His hoarse voice sounded odd in the expression, but Sophie didn't seem to mind. He quickly counted them all and replied, "There are six ducks, twelve ducklings, and one swan."

He could see the little girl's cheeks lift into a smile, and she asked, "Do you think the swan was once ugly?"

He was taken by surprise that she was thinking the same question as him. "I don't know. I suppose it's possible. It's hard to believe something so ugly could turn into something so beautiful."

She frowned, a little miffed. "It's not that hard to believe," she stated firmly. "I'm sure it's always been beautiful on the inside, at least." She looked at him then, soft light in her eyes. "Like you, maybe."

Tears came to the creature's eyes. She was so straightforward in her sweet, encouraging words.

"Perhaps, Sophie."

When he was later torn from this moment of joy, as the hands of cruel, unseeing Fate pulled it away without remorse, he still remembered.

He remembered that one moment when Sophie had turned to him and smiled, her child-innocence enough to see past his ugliness into his soul. His soul would forever be tainted with blood after he claimed William's life, but he remained human, if only thanks to Sophie's words. "It's not that hard to believe," she'd said, and he knew it was true.

When all humanity failed him, still he knew that when life faded from his being, he would believe that perhaps there was meager hope. Hope that was fragile, but impossible to kill.

He would hope for love, as long as love existed.

**Read and Review my lovelies! The Creature will give you his right arm for a review...literally. I mean, he can probably just sew a new one on.**


End file.
